Better in time
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Kushina was worried about her daughter and so was Minato, they used a forbidden jutsu in their death. When they wake up they are 11 years old again but in Naru's time line. They are now living with their 10 year old daughter. What will happen now? OFFICIAL VERSION!
1. Information

**Better in time.**

**_Summary:_**Not ready or wanting to leave her daughter, Kushina uses a forbidden jutsu on she and Minato before they die. Both wake up 11 years old again and in Naru's time line, now they are living with their 10 year old daughter trying to protect, love, and guide her without revealing who they really are. But is it possible for them to stop everything?

_**Rating: **_M

_**Warning: **_Violence, language.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto at all, which totally sucks! :[

_**Important points in story:**_

-Some characters will be Ooc.

-Sakumo still alive.

- Minato and Naru have Kyuubi inside them.

-Only Sarutobi, Sakumo, Jiriaya, Tsunade know the truth about Minato and Kushina.

-Naru, Minato and Kushina graduate at 10 years old, Sakumo teaches them then Naru joins team 7.

~Ages throughout story~

Minato Namikaze -28 /11

Kushina Uzumaki -28 /11

Naru Uzumaki -10-15

Sakumo Hatake -33-38

Kakashi Hatake -24-29

Sasuke Uchiha -10-15

Sakura Haruno -10-15

Jiriaya -48-53

Tsunade -48-53


	2. I can't

**Chapter 1: I can't. **

Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of Konohagakure, also known as 'the yellow flash', held his new born daughter who was crying, Minato panted and looked at his half dead wife Kushina Uzumaki.

He was completely and utterly exhausted, this night hadn't gone like they planned.

Kushina went into labor and because of her being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, they moved her to Minato and Jiriaya's training grounds, they were sealed inside with anbu all around guarding them, Kushina had her baby Naru and suddenly a masked man appeared and killed the nurses and threatened them through Naru, Minato saved Naru just in time using his flying thunder god, but sadly by time he got back the man had pulled Kyuubi out of Kushina leaving her on death's doorstep.

He brought her to her daughter and went out and fought the masked man and defeated him, he got the village and stopped Kyuubi from destroying any more of his precious village, he transported the fox out of the village and had grabbed Naru and Kushina from being killed and Kushina put up a barrier to stop Kyuubi from leaving.

Now he and Kushina had made a big decision, to seal, what Minato hadn't taken into his own body, Kyuubi inside their daughter making her the third jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no kitsune. He was about to die after sealing Kyuubi's dark side in himself using the reaper death seal, and with Kushina dying it meant Naru would grow up all alone an orphan with the burden of Kyuubi on her shoulders.

Minato sighed and touched the ground, the sealing bed appeared and he walked over and gently set the once again sleeping Naru on the bed gently and pulled Kushina over closer, she panted hard and watched as Minato got ready.

Kyuubi growled and brought his hand up and shot it down towards Naru in order to kill her so he would be free, but Minato and Kushina saw it coming and jumped in the way both using their own bodies as shields, his nail,though much smaller now, going through their torso's but they stopped the nail a few measly inches from Naru, their mixed blood dripped on her body, but she didn't wake.

Sarutobi watched from outside the barrier in shock, Kyuubi growled and struggled as the chains around him tightened more, he snarled.

"I said it was my duty to die as her father!" Minato said.

"It's my right as her mother as well!"she said and panted, he looked at her and sighed, she smiled slightly. "Fine... this is the only fight you've ever won with us." she rasped.

"Thank you."he said and rubbed some of his blood off the claw and held his hand out, Gamatora appeared, he screamed in shock.

"Whoa!? Kyuubi!? Hey fourth what's going on!?"he yelled.

"Gamatora, I'm going to give you the seal spell key. When I'm done...go straight to Jiriaya-sensei, and have him take you in.."he said, Gamatora nodded and pulled up and opened his body which was like giant scroll and waited as Minato put the seal spell on him.

"That's... he's... going to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi in his daughter?" Sarutobi whispered in shock.

"I affirm that I've received the key! And now I'm off."he said and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Now we're safe..."Minato said.

The reaper pulled the knife out of his mouth signaling it was time to go, Minato sighed.

"Kushina... I'm not going to last much longer...I'm launching the eight signed seal now, so I can put my chakra into her as well... tell her what you want to say now... as her mother." he said. "We wont see her for a while..."he said, Kushina panted and looked at her sleeping daughter and sniffled, Minato waited for a little bit.

"Naru...don't be a picky eater and eat healthy grow up well, make sure you don't stay up late and you get plenty of sleep... Make friends you don't need tons just a few goods ones you can trust... make sure you study hard, even though I'm horrible at it! Even if something doesn't go right don't get depressed...okay? At the academy make sure you respect your teachers and your older classmates... Be careful with your money, don't drink until you are 21."she said, Minato nodded. "Also be wary of Jiriaya... 'ttebane, he can be difficult and not the best role model."she said, Minato smiled. "Things will get really hard for you Naru, but don't give up hope... try... try... try.." she began to cry hard. "Minato, I can't..."she said, he looked at her confused. "I can't leave my baby..."she said panting and trying to catch her breath, he sighed.

"Kushina, there is no other choice..."he said and reached forward and took her hand that was clenched into a fist, she closed her eyes tight and bit her lip sniffling, she began to think, Minato looked at her. "Kushina-"  
"There is a way!" she said straightening a little and panted.

"What?" he asked tilting his head.

"There is!" she said and released his hand and rubbed some blood from her body and touched her wrist, Minato watched confused along with Sarutobi.

A small scroll appeared, it was green and had the Uzumaki swirl on it, she opened it and laid it on the giant nail and read it.

"What... what... are you...-?"Minato said and looked hissing in pain from moving.

"I'm not leaving my baby girl." she said and glanced at him. "This is a forbidden jutsu passed through my clan, just keep your mind on sealing Kyuubi nothing else, I'll take care of the rest." she said and nodded at him, he nodded slowly, she looked up and weakened the barrier a little and Sarutobi ran in quickly and panted. "Trust me." she said and began to make the hand signs.

"Minato, Kushina!" he said in shock looking at them.

"I'm using a forbidden jutsu old man." she said. "You'll understand this when it happens..."she said, he nodded slowly. "Take the scroll and keep it safe."she said, he nodded and took it rolling it up, she nodded and smiled.

"Alright, it's ready."Minato said, she nodded, she smiled and sighed. "Seal!" he yelled.

"Release!"Kushina yelled at the same time, Sarutobi flinched in pain from the bright light, it faded, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he looked around at the dark night, Naru laid on the bed screaming and crying, he looked, Kyuubi was gone, the seal on Naru's tiny little stomach glowed slightly then went black, but Minato and Kushina's bodies were gone as well, a small burn mark where they had been was on the ground, he panted and looked around confused and sighed, he got Naru's orange blanket and wrapped it around her and picked her up gently and rocked her, soothing her cries, he looked around and panted.

"What in the world did you do?" he whispered and looked around carefully before turning as other ninja's made it there finally.

* * *

Okay So You guys really liked this story idea I'm so glad! :D

Here is the new version! I'm working on it! Throw out some ideas for me to use it wish! Cause I had a little planned but not much! So you'll have to bear with me! ;)

Read it and review it!


	3. What did you do?

Summary: Kushina couldn't say goodbye to her daughter that night, so she used a forbidden jutsu and sent herself and Minato into the past, now they are children again and living with their daughter, can they pull it off? or will things mess up?

A/N-I don't have much for this story but if you want to throw out some ideas I'll look at them and think about it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: What did you do?!**

Now being a ninja in many life or death battles, Minato felt a lot of pain in his short 28 years of life, but none of it matched up to this, every single inch of his body hurt!

As his mind cleared a little and his senses started to come back, he heard a bird twittering, he felt the itchiness of grass on his body and heard some water flowing, it seemed awful peaceful for being dead? If this is what it was like being sealed in the Shinigami's stomach, he could probably get use to it, he heard it was suppose to be an eternity of agony with the spirits that had been sealed, hmm.

He finally forced his eyes to open a little, he flinched at the brightness and groaned in pain, he turned his head and sighed as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw white clouds and a blue sky, he sighed and looked to his right and saw familiar red hair, it was the kind that belonged to his beloved wife Kushina, he sighed and closed his eyes again.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her again and blinked a few times, he panted, he looked around again, the place looked very familiar, he saw the foundation of the house that had been destroyed by Kyuubi during that attack. Why was he in the same place he had died in? Was this the agony? Seeing and living in the place where he died? He sat up quickly and hissed in pain, he thought when you were dead you felt nothing, he looked down and blinked, why was his body so short? His clothes were really baggy, he saw his body through the hole in his clothes, he looked like an 11 year old again. He looked over at the red hair and his wife but even her body was smaller, her green dress she had been wearing was covering her body, he looked at her face, she looked peaceful as she slept, he smiled then shook his head. He moved and hissed again, he touched his stomach where all the pain was coming from, he looked and saw his skin was healed, his skin had that tight feeling of a freshly healed wound, he hissed and struggled to get up, he got up but fell to the ground again and groaned, he looked and saw the creek, he crawled to it and looked into the water.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw his round, younger face staring at him, he blinked hard and looked again but the look didn't disappear, he slapped his cheeks a few times but it didn't change, except his cheeks were red from the slaps, he scooped up some water in his hand and splashed his face, but still he was looking at his young face, he had hoped it was a weird dream or a hallucination, but it didn't change, he sat up and panted.

"_This is a forbidden jutsu passed through my clan, just keep your mind on sealing Kyuubi nothing else, I'll take care of the rest."_ Kushina's voice echoed, he gasped and looked over at her, he stood up and fell again clicking his teeth painfully, he growled and crawled over to her and checked her neck, he felt her heart beating, he sighed and smiled gently then grabbed her and shook her.

"Kushina! Wake up! Wake up!"he said shaking her, she gasped and shot up, her fist connecting with his nose and a crack sounded, he yelped and fell backwards in pain, Kushina panted and looked around then looked at Minato as he sat up whimpering in pain holding his bleeding nose, and blinking away tears.

"Minato? What?!" she said and sighed, Minato whimpered again and sighed. "What?!"she said.

"Why'd you punch me!?"he whined.

"You should know not to wake me up like that 'ttebane!"she snarled, he sighed and wiped the blood from his face.

"Well sorry!" he snarled. "But what is going on?!" he snarled and panted. "Why do I look 11 freaking years old again!? Why am I not sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach!? Why are we here!? Tell me!" he screamed and shook her, she gripped his wrists tight and pulled them off her shoulders.

"First, calm down and stop yelling."she said in a calm voice which should of terrified Minato but he was too freaked out.

"But-!" he started, she snarled and gripped his wrists tight, he yelped and struggled to get free whimpering at the tight grip.

"I told you." she growled. "I wasn't ready to leave my baby girl yet." she said and sighed loosening the grip a little. "I couldn't." she said and looked down. "This jutsu I did, it's a secret, forbidden jutsu passed down through the clan, it pretty much enables the user to change the fate of theirs and others if they want." she said and sighed. "I changed ours." she said. "Now do you get it?" she asked, he shook his head 'no', she sighed in annoyance.

"What don't you get 'ttebane?!"she said.

"Where are we? Why are we little kids again?"he asked a lot calmer now.

"I used the jutsu and it put us somewhere in our daughters time line." she said.

"Why am I kid?!" he snarled, she growled.

"Every jutsu has a side effect 'ttebane!" she snarled.

"So, we're like...11?" he said and sighed. "We're in our daughter's time line at some point..."he said.  
"Yes 'ttebane!"she snarled, he gave a small chuckle, she was getting very riled up.

"So, what are we suppose to do? Go up to her and say, 'Hey Naru, we're your parents who sealed Kyuubi inside you, probably making your life hell and now to apologize we're going to live with you. So we turned 11 freaking years old again, so we'll be there for the rest of your life!?" he said and took in a deep breath that he had almost run out of, she growled in annoyance.

"No! We don't tell her! We live with her and guide her as a parent without really being parents..."she said. "And first we need to tell the old man! So you if you are done asking the same questions over and over again, let's go find the old and find out more about our daughter you idiot!" she snarled, he whined, she stood up and shook a little, she tugged her dress up and tied it up and sighed. "Now let's go!" she snarled and waited, Minato got up and shook a little, he yelped when his pants fell to the ground, he pulled them up and tightened his belt and stumbled after his bossy, hotheaded wife.

"We can't just walk in." Minato hissed in Kushina's ear, they stood behind a tree just outside Konoha that was busy and alive all healed it made them wonder how long had it been. "We're suppose to be dead remember?! We'll be locked up in a second." he hissed.

"We're ninja aren't we?! We'll sneak in." she hissed back. "Don't you have your flying thunder god around? Get us as close to the hokage tower as possible."she said, he sighed and nodded, he focused and held Kushina close and they disappeared and reappeared outside the building, they ran up the steps quickly and got inside and sighed.

"Well, let's do this." Minato said and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sarutobi's gravely old voice said, they opened the door and walked in shutting it, Sarutobi sipped at a drink and looked at them and spit it out choking and coughing hard. "No...way.."he rasped panting and patting his chest.

"It really is us old man."Kushina said, he froze then jumped up and closed the blinds and threw a privacy jutsu up and sat down and motioned for them to.

"This is impossible!"

"I told you it would make sense when it happened, well it's happening."Kushina said.

"What is?"he said, she sighed.

"Remember the jutsu and scroll?"he nodded. "It's a forbidden jutsu with my clan, in short it gives the user the ability to change the outcome of something, which I used on Minato and I, it put us here."she said. "It's a jutsu that is suppose to be used in sure death... it will place you in the time line at sometime after the time of your would be death."

"Why are you children again?"he asked.

"Well, every jutsu has a draw back, when my father used this jutsu, he lost his ability to use jutsu for a while."she said and shrugged. "It changed our ages for this I guess, I remember my father saying it plays on your will, so maybe it changed to be better for our daughter..."Kushina said and shrugged.

"So, let me get this straight."he said and sighed. "You both are alive, here to live with your daughter and raise her, without...raising her...as parents."he said.

"Yeah!"Kushina said, he shook his head and then rubbed his temples.

"This is giving me a headache."Sarutobi said.

"How is she?"Minato finally said.

"How old is she?" Kushina said, Sarutobi sighed.

"She's 10 years old, she in the academy and has been for almost four years now, at the bottom of the class."he said, Kushina sighed and chuckled, Minato smiled. "Kushina, she got your attitude, volume and mischievousness."he said, she smiled at him. "And Minato, she got your looks and determination and slight skill."he said, he smiled. "And she got both of your dreams, ever since she learned to talk, she ran around screaming that she would become hokage."he said and smiled. "Ironically she likes to vandalize the hokage mountain."he said.

"Hokage-sama!" a ninja knocked, he broke the jutsu and both waited, the ninja came in panting. "Naru's vandalized the mountain again!"he said, Sarutobi rubbed his face and sighed in annoyance.

"Get her in here.."he said, the ninja said and left again shutting the door. "See what I mean."he said and smiled, they chuckled and looked at the paint and sighed.

"Anbu."he said, one appeared. "Fetch me Sakumo Hatake and Jiriaya."he said, he nodded and disappeared again.

They waited for a while before there was a knock on the door, it opened and Jiriaya came in followed by Sakumo, they shut the door and Sarutobi fixed the jutsu, they looked around.

"What's up sensei?"Jiriaya asked and smirked.

"I got something shocking to tell you both."he said and nodded, Jiriaya and Sakumo looked as Minato and Kushina turned to them, Sakumo stared at them his eyes wide, Jiriaya's face was pale and his jaw was almost to the ground.

"Minato?" Sakumo said first. "Kushina?"  
"Yes!"both said, he let out a sigh and put his hand on his head and gulped hard.

"How?!"Jiriaya said finally.

"I couldn't leave her and I used a forbidden jutsu, it placed us in the time line after our death."Kushina said.

"So...what are you going to do?"Jiriaya asked.

"We're going to live with Naru."Kushina said.

"As her parents without being her parents."Sarutobi said, Sakumo sighed again and rubbed his face, Jiriaya walked forward and looked at little Minato again, he blinked and smiled, Jiriaya jerked him forward and hugged him, he yelped and struggled to get free from him.

"Sensei!"he said but gave up and hugged his sensei again, Jiriaya put him down and sighed and hit Minato in the head, he whimpered.

"You idiot!"he snarled, Minato whined and sighed.

"How are you going to do this though? If suddenly two kids show up claiming to be Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki..."Sakumo said.

"Yeah..."Kushina said.

"No last names..."Sarutobi said. "You have have you initials but not the full name."

"But we look so much like...well...us."Minato said.

"Don't worry about it, if anyone asks just brush it off or something."Sarutobi said. "I've got such a headache I can't think right now."he said.

"You got that scroll?"Kushina asked, he stood up and grabbed the scroll on the top shelf, Kushina took it and nodded.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to meet your daughter huh?"Sarutobi said and smiled, they looked worried and excited. "Send her in." he called.

* * *

Okay! Naru is about to meet her parents without knowing it's them!

Any ideas for me PM or review and I'll take a look at them, I don't have much for this story yet... so yeah!

REVIEWW


	4. Together

**Chapter 3: together. **

"Send her in." he called, Minato and Kushina sucked in a breath and looked as the door opened slowly and a little blonde haired girl came in with her head down, she shut the door and walked up and glanced at Sarutobi.

"Naru-chan."he said and smirked.

"What old man?"she said and adjusted her shirt, she wore a sleeveless orange jacket with a blue short sleeve shirt under it and green cargo pants, she had regular blue ninja shoes on and a small white cuff on her wrist with the Uzumaki swirl on it, her hair was pulled into a pony tail with her bangs hanging in her face, she had a few bruises and dirt marks on her clothes and skin.

"Did you have your fun pulling your prank?"he asked, she slunk a little looking to the side, he chuckled. "You know the punishment, you'll be cleaning it up."he said, she nodded and shrugged. "But that is not the main reason I called you in here."he said, she looked at him. "I have a question for you, I have two... kids... who need a place to stay and currently, I'm all filled up, I know you have your two bedroom apartment, I was wanting to know if they could stay with you in the meantime."he said, she blinked.  
"I don't care..."she said and shrugged. "If they can put up with...ya know..."she said and shrugged again. "I don't care."she said.

"I know they can."he said and chuckled. _They'll beat the shit out of the people who mess with you... _he added mentally. "Naru, this is Minato N. and Kushina U."he said and gestured, Naru looked at them and blinked, they stared at her almost excited and almost in tears, she looked at them weird.

"Hi."Naru said and waved, Minato snapped out of it first and smiled.

"Hello!"he said and smiled, she smiled with a small blush.

"HI!"Kushina yelled rushing forward and hugging Naru tight, she stiffened in her arms. "Its nice to meet you 'ttebane!"She said.

"Uh..."Naru said looking confused and slightly scared, Minato sighed and walked up.

"Kushina..."he said and tugged her arm, she gasped and let Naru go and blushed.

"Sorry, I get excited easily!"she said and laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, it's okay."Naru said and smiled at her.

"So, is it okay Naru?"Sarutobi said, Naru nodded looking at him. "Good, here is your allowance."he said and held out an envelope, she took it stuffing it in her jacket pocket and nodded. "Kushina, Minato, here is a spending card for the both of you..."he said and signed it. "It'll have money on there already so you can get some clothes and things."he said, both nodded and took the cards. "Jiriaya would you mind going with them?"  
"No, come on you three."he said and turned, Naru waved and walked out while Minato and Kushina bowed then followed with Jiriaya.

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't Kakashi know?"Sakumo said once they left.  
"I'd prefer not, unless we have to, just because I don't want this to get around..."he said, Sakumo nodded.

"I understand."he said, Sarutobi nodded and Sakumo left.

Jiriaya led the three kids to the big clothing store, he watched the way Kushina talked with Naru, he smiled gently and sighed, he opened the door and Naru stopped, he sighed in sadness.

"Naru?"Kushina asked pausing as she walked in.

"Um, I'm... well... I... I mean... um, I'm gonna just get some ramen and we'll meet there later okay?"she said and took off before she could respond.

"Naru?"Kushina asked tilting her head, Minato looked at his sensei.

"Naru's kicked out of many stores, you don't even want to know about the food..."he said and sighed. "When I'm on mission or she can't get someone to go the shopping for her, she has spoiled milk and instant ramen, and its always over priced."he said as they began to walk through the store, Minato looked down thinking about how his village had treated his daughter, it broke his heart knowing he was to blame, he looked over and saw Kushina her jaw was clenched, she growled lowly and sighed calming down.

"Well, not anymore."she said and walked away from the two to shop for herself and for her daughter.

After over an hour they finished clothes shopping and headed out and met Naru at the ramen stand, she helped carry the bags when Jiriaya said he would go to the store for them, Naru led them to her apartment, they put their bags down and looked around, it was very neat and tidy, there was a bookshelf on one wall that had books and scrolls on it, a few binders, she had a plushy couch and a small table in front of it, and two plushy chairs, the kitchen had a sink, a medium counter space, it had a fridge, and a stove, there were cabinets on the walls and a small door to the side for a pantry.

There was a small hallway that had three doors, one on the left, one of the right and one straight back.

"Well, this is my place." Naru said and smiled. "I gotta get some junk out of the spare room..." Naru said and walked away, she opened the door on the left and walked in, Kushina sighed and smiled at Minato.

"How are you doing?"

"A good as I can..."he said and smiled, she nodded.

Naru walked out with two boxes, she struggled slightly, Minato ran forward and grabbed one, she sighed.

"There ya go!" he said and smiled, she smiled and walked into her room and set the boxes on the ground in her closet, Minato put the other down.

"Thanks." she said and both walked back out, Kushina was going through the clothes and smiled at them. "So, how do you want to do the room situation?"Naru asked.

"Well..."Minato thought. _I could stay with Kushina it's not like it'd be weird..._

"Girls in one, boys in the other?"Kushina said, Minato almost frowned. "How's that?" she asked, Naru nodded.

"Okay." she said and smiled. "You can hang up the clothes in my closet." she said, Kushina nodded and grabbed the bags, Naru grabbed the others and both walked back.

"You don't have much clothes..."Kushina said.

"Yeah... circumstances..."Naru shrugged, Kushina nodded a little then smirked slightly.

They slowly hung up the clothes, Naru pulled out a shirt that was long sleeve and had a small shirt on it that zipped up, it only covered half the bottom shirt and the collar on it flared out a little when unzipped.

"Wow, this is cool."  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good! Cause I got it for you!"Kushina said.

"Huh?"  
"Well, I saw it and a few other things and I thought you might like them..."she said, Naru blinked. "Is that okay?"  
"I... guess I mean...why?..."  
"Well, it's kind of a thank you!"she said and smiled, Naru looked at her then smiled a little.

"Thanks..."Naru said, Kushina nodded with a smile.

"Those two bags are yours." she said, Naru pulled out the clothes, they were all her style, she smiled.

_It's like she knows me..._Naru thought, she put them away and nodded.

"Alright... how about we-"

"AH!"Minato's voice sounded, Kushina sniffed and growled.

"That idiot."she said, both walked out and found Minato waving at something on the stove. "You idiot you know you can't cook!"she snarled, Minato chuckled a little.

"I thought I'd try.."he said, Kushina pushed him out of the way and began to cook, Naru laughed a little, Minato smiled at her.

"So, I guess we start the academy tomorrow huh..."Minato said.

"Yeah it starts at 9:00am..."Naru said. "Our sensei is Iruka Umino." she said. "We have to be on time or else he throws a big fit, his face gets really red and he starts screaming, well actually, he stutters a lot, then he begins to yell..."She said and smirked.

"You know it pretty well huh?"Kushina said as she fixed the food.

"Well, I don't really like school, so I skip...a lot..." she said and chuckled.

"Oh."

They all ate supper and talked and laughed, it was exactly how Kushina had pictured them to be, excluding them being kids but it was still perfect.

That night both girls laid in bed, Kushina looked over at Naru she still wasn't sleeping, she sighed and rolled over. "Are you okay?"  
"Freaking out..."  
"Why?"  
"I have an exam next month, if I could pass it, I could become a ninja..."she said and sighed. "It'll be my second time taking it..."she said and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you bad with jutsu's or something?"  
"In a way, I don't know a lot... if I know them, I had to steal them..."she said and sighed. "I'm hated in this town for some reason..."she said and blinked and looked away, she sighed and turned her back to Kushina. "Night." she mumbled, Kushina looked at her daughter upset, she sighed quietly and bit her lip, she closed her eyes and started to think before she fell asleep.

Naru woke up to some noises and the smell of food, she looked around confused, the sun was shining, she looked at her clock it was 8:30 am, she gasped and shot out of bed and scrambled to get her shorts, shirt and jacket on, she ran her brush through her hair quickly but it didn't do anything, she pulled on her green goggles and ran out.

Minato was sitting at the table reading a scroll and Kushina was finishing the food. "Whoa! Are you okay?"  
"No! We're gonna be late!"Naru said and sighed as she adjusted her shirt.

"Naru calm down..."Kushina said. "I thought of an idea last night..."  
"What?"she said panting.

"We're gonna skip with you today."

"Huh?"Naru said and sat down and sighed.

"We know how to get some jutsu scrolls, we're gonna skip and get the scrolls and practice so maybe we can pass the exam together!"she said and smiled, Naru blinked a few times.

"Really?"she said, both nodded and smiled at her, she fought the tears. "Th...thank you..."she said, they smiled at her and Kushina brought the food over and they sat down and ate together.

At 9:20 there was a pounding on the door, Naru froze and so did Kushina and Minato. "Naru!"Iruka said, she froze then waved them along, they grabbed their shoes and tip toed to her room, she opened the back door and they slid out and took off laughing hard.

They walked down a road, Naru followed them, they got to a house and Minato knocked on it a few times, the door opened and Jiriaya opened it, he looked at them confused but let them in.

"Aren't you three suppose to be in school?"  
"No."Kushina said and smiled, Naru giggled.

"We need some jutsu se- uh...Jiriaya-sama."Minato said and smiled brightly.

"Hm...why?"  
"We want to take the exam next month and hopefully all of us can pass and stay together!"Kushina said and smiled, Naru nodded.

"Alright.."he said and walked down the hall and opened a door, they walked in and Naru gasped at all the scrolls and books in there.  
"Wow..."she said.

"Pick 'em out."he said, they looked around and grabbed a bunch of scrolls and a few books, Jiriaya nodded and went with them.

They walked to a waterfall in the woods, the bottom was smooth rocks and the water was cool, it had trees around it and it was all quiet.

"Alright let's go!"Kushina said and cheered, both nodded and began to focus on the jutsu's and Jiriaya chuckled.

* * *

Alright they are all together as a family! Naru is already getting help by them!

AUTHOR PLEA! there is a poll on my page for this story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! GO VOTE ON IT! PLEASE!


End file.
